


I Despise You (I Adore You)

by L_M_Biggs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Electrocution, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, There is no inbetween, abuse? I'm not sure if you can use that in this context, depictions of actual fighting, hatefucking, lots of hate fucking, there's blood and everything, this is not sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Biggs/pseuds/L_M_Biggs
Summary: It's strange how words can sound like they're saying something different when spoken to the other half of your soul.





	I Despise You (I Adore You)

"Hate leads to the dark side, Rey."

Those were the words that Master Luke had told her. Fear leads to anger, anger to hate, hate to the dark side of the Force.

If this was what hate felt like then it was unlike anything that Rey had ever experienced.

Captain Phasma had lost her helmet at some point in the scuffle, the metal of her hand guards was dented and warped from missed blows and reverberating blocks from the Force. They were both sweating, Rey feeling her thin linen clothing sticking to her uncomfortably. Her muscles ached with the effort it took to remain standing, to continue fighting Phasma. 

But losing was not an option, not when she could see something burning hot and needful and vicious in the other woman's too-pale eyes.

They were evenly matched, despite the disparity in size and Force ability. Rey's lightsaber had been thrown aside, but Phasma's shock baton was laying in two crackling pieces far too close to their feet. Close enough that the two of them had to dance carefully around not only one another, but the still-live pieces of equipment. It felt that while the scenery had changed, the planets and battlefields varying always in some degree or another, they always ended up here. Facing one another, eye to eye and motion to motion. 

"If you do not surrender, Scavenger," Phasma panted as she prowled closer, her body moving much like the great, predatory cat-creatures that roamed certain jungles that Rey had seen in her new travels. "I will not show you mercy in what I intend to do to you."

Rey darted away from Phasma, racing for her lightsaber. The woman was unarmed, she would surrender if Rey had the saber in her hand, if she could just get to it, just pick it up, just activate it.

But with her back to the woman, Rey found herself tackled to the ground, grappling with Phasma as they churned up the wet earth beneath their feet, mud and dirt sticking to them. They rolled around and Rey snarled, reaching for Phasma's eyes, intent on clawing the chromium irises to bloody red, when she felt like she had suddenly been lit on fire.

The low crackling of the shot baton became a scream as Rey threw her head back and howled in agony. Phasma held her tightly, the protective under layer of black cloth preventing her from feeling the current. When Rey's eyes rolled back and her jaw clenched too tightly, Phasma rolled away, lifting Rey off of the weapon and placing her, convulsing, upon the ground. 

"You... bitch." Rey managed around her spasming jaw, her eyes flickering as she recovered, far too quickly, but also not quickly enough.

"I hate you." Phasma growled as she gave the girl a shake before diving down to capture her bloodied mouth with her own in a hard kiss. It is possessive, it is all consuming. _I love you._

"Fuck you." Rey hissed against the woman's mouth, capturing her full lower lip between her teeth. There is no room for gentleness here. _Take me._

"Loathsome little scavenger." Phasma inhaled as if she would steal Rey's breath directly from her lungs and Rey felt it like the smallest of deaths. She could feel Phasma's hips pressed to her own, the metal of her armor digging into the tender skin of her inner thighs. _My match, soul to soul._

"Abhorrent... tin soldier." Rey's spasming, shaking hands grabbed at Phasma's blonde hair, at the random waves and sweat-soaked clumps. _My love, soul to soul._

"One day this will end." Phasma growled as she yanked Rey closer, tearing open the girl's gauzy linens and smoothing her hands over the soft flesh. After a moment she snarled and yanked off her gloves and dented out hand and finger guards. _One day you will succumb._

"I'll destroy you." Rey gasped out, her fingers dug into the crevices of armor, feeling the way the metal shifted just enough that she could feel the digits caught in place. _Only to you._

Phasma stripped her of her clothing, tearing into the thin fabric. Rey will not be able to hide from anyone who comes across her in the aftermath the tatters of her clothing. She suspected that that was why Phasma always made sure to render her clothing to rags. Rey wished she could do the same, could shred the chromium armor into nothing more but glittering, twisted wreckage, leave her as bare and vulnerable as she left Rey. Phasma's hot palms rubbed over Rey's ribcage, kneading at the pert swell of her breast as the older woman leaned in to lick and suck and bite along her sternum. Her mouth left bruises in her wake as she moaned and tasted the salt and blood on Rey's skin. Rey's legs kicked out at a particularly hard bite to the underside of the girl's breast, worrying at the tender skin until the girl couldn't help but let out a sob of blissful agony.

Chrome colored eyes looked up at Rey's own more earthly gaze, her fingers tangled in blonde hair. She could not help but think that Phasma looked like she belonged in iconography of some luminous being, of something divine. But as she was now, covered in blood, smeared with dirt, panting and reeking of sweat and carnage and _lust_ so strong that it left Rey gasping, it was a relief to know that the great Captain Phasma was made of the same crude matter as all the rest of the Galaxy.

Phasma's fingers found between Rey's thighs and the girl snarled, trying to rock away. 

"You're not putting those in me." Soaked in blood and mud and Force only knew what else.

Phasma snarled, lunging forward and dragging Rey's thighs to either side of her shoulders, leaning in to kiss and suck and bite at the girl's thighs before her mouth fixed upon Rey's sex. 

Rey was almost bent in half, gasping in pain at the strain of her back and legs, at the lingering aftershocks of the baton, but she couldn't deny the pleasure that seeped into her bones, slow and languid, starting at her joints as Phasma devoured her like the most delicious nectar she could ever dream of, like an elixir granting eternal youth, endless power, bottomless strength. The wet, slick heat of Phasma's tongue on her clit, full lips sucking at her folds, her teeth biting her labia lightly before she pulled back and plunged her tongue within Rey's cunt, dragging noises from her eagerly even as her nose rubbed against the girl's clit. Her shoulders were framed by Rey's thighs, and Rey could feel her waist cradled in the woman's elbows, her hips resting upon Phasma's heaving chest and the woman moaned and slurped messily at Rey's dripping sex. Broad palms found Rey's breasts, kneading and rubbing at the tender flesh. One thumb pressed and circled over Rey's nipple while her other hand pressed fully down against her breast, kneading the burning ache of pleasure out of the soft flesh.

"Phasma!" Rey trembled and her thighs clenched tightly on either side of the woman's head, her hands gripping the woman's wrists as she shook from pleasure this time. 

It felt the same as being struck by the live shock baton. Electric and coursing through her veins, burning like fire, like something arcing and jumping from nerve to nerve.

When Phasma pulled back, panting and slow, her chromium eyes fixed upon Rey, her pupils blown wide and dark, taking in the sight of Rey, bare and trembling beneath her. 

"I despise you." Phasma panted, her lips kissing Rey's soft inner thigh with an aching tenderness that drew tears to Rey's eyes where pain and violence had not. _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on tumblr!


End file.
